wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Queens
The seven dragon tribes are ruled by dragon queens. Only their daughters, sisters, nieces, and granddaughters can serve as potential successors to the throne, with the exceptions of RainWings, MudWings, and occasionally SandWings. Since the MudWings have a leader in the group of siblings, called the "bigwings", all sisters are loyal to her and will not challenge her for queenship because they are loyal to their siblings. In almost all dragon tribes, for a princess or other royal female to become queen, they must challenge the current queen to a battle to the death. Whoever wins the battle will then take (or keep) the title of Queen. Another way is for the queen to die of some other cause such as sickness (See Queen Glacier), murder (See Queen Vigilance), or unfortunate accident (see Queen Oasis). The RainWings have devised a way to select their queens that does not go against their pacifist nature. They partake in a group of activities or games that involve activities such as flower hunts, fruit gathering, tree gliding, scale camouflage, and venom targeting. The dragon to win the majority will become queen, as seen with Queen Magnificent and her royal challenge. The method the NightWings use to choose a queen is presumably like most other tribes, although this is not known for certain, as the books claim that the NightWings's Queen system is top secret, and do not build on the information there. It is possible they had a method slightly different than the other tribes. For the SandWings, whoever obtains and is accepted by The Eye of Onyx is the next queen of the tribe, regardless of bloodline (see Queen Thorn). Otherwise, they do it the same way as the other tribes. List of Current Queens in Pyrrhia *Queen Snowfall of the IceWings *Queen Thorn of the SandWings *Queen Glory of the NightWings and RainWings *Queen Ruby of the SkyWings *Queen Coral of the SeaWings *Queen Moorhen of the MudWings List of Historic Queens *Queen Diamond of the IceWings (An early Queen and Animus IceWing from at least 2,000 years ago). *Queen Scorpion of the SandWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Vigilance of the NightWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Anaconda of the RainWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Carmine of the SkyWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Crane of the MudWings (about 2,000 years ago). *Queen Lagoon of the SeaWings (The Queen preceding Queen Pearl, killed by Albatross). *Queen Pearl of the SeaWings (the only known queen to ascend the throne peacefully, one of the few survivors after Albatross went mad, banned animus dragons, deceased). Not to be confused with Pearl, a current living SeaWing. *Queen Oasis of the SandWings (murdered by scavengers). *Queen Dazzling, Queen Magnificent, Queen Exquisite, Queen Grandeur, and Queen Fruit Bat, all of the RainWings (all alive, but no longer queens due to Glory winning the RainWing Royal Challenge). *Queen Splendor of the RainWings (kidnapped by the NightWings, then rescued, no longer queen). *Princesses Burn, Blister, and Blaze were competing for the SandWing throne (Burn killed by dragonbite viper and Blister killed by Eye of Onyx thus completing a line of the Dragonet Prophecy). *Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings (killed by the frostbreath ice inside her when she left the lava). *Ex-Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings (challenged and killed by her daughter, Ruby/Tourmaline). *Queen Glacier of the IceWings (killed by the IceWing Plague that was made by Darkstalker). MudWings Past Known Queens Queen Crane - Though shown on the map in Darkstalker, she really had no role, though she may have had an alliance with the RainWings and dramatic tension with the SeaWings. A MudWing queen at some point in history had no heirs at her death, causing historic chaos among the tribe, disrupting the royal bloodline. Current Queen Queen Moorhen - For the entire series, the MudWing queen has been Queen Moorhen. She has never been challenged because her siblings would never try to kill their "BigWings" and she probably has no heirs to the throne. IceWings Past Known Queens Queen Diamond - She was a very early IceWing animus, along with being one of earlier IceWing queens. Her son was Prince Arctic, also an animus. It is heavily hinted that she may have gone insane from overusing her animus abilities, for the Gift of Healing and the Gift of Vengeance. Queen Glacier - She was shown to ally with Blaze because of the immense land Blaze was willing to hand over, from where the Ice Kingdom started to the start of the desert. Glacier protected Blaze, most likely just for the land she was going to receive. She was shown to not hate the dragonets but was willing to kill them if they weren't choosing Blaze. She is shown to be a rather responsible queen in Winter Turning. In Talons of Power, she is among 20 IceWings killed by the IceWing Plague sent by Darkstalker because of his hatred for the IceWings. Current Queen Queen Snowfall - She ascended to the throne when Queen Glacier died. Snowfall also led the battle aganist the NightWings at Jade Mountain Academy, but the battle was shortly stopped afterwards. SandWings Past Known Queens Queen Scorpion - When the IceWings and the NightWings were at war she let them fight on her kingdom in exchange for piles of treasure from both sides. It is believed that she played both sides. Queen Oasis - She once bathed in glory and treasure as the SandWing queen. Although one of the most powerful queens, she still fell due to a scavenger's sword. Her death caused turmoil, which led to war between her daughters (see below) The Rival Sisters Blister - She was known to be the smartest and the best at plotting. The SeaWings and NightWings sided with her, but the SeaWings deserted her later when they fled to the Deep Palace after the SkyWing-MudWing attack and destruction of the Summer Palace, created by Albatross. She died by electrocution from the Eye of Onyx after taking it away from the talons of Thorn. Blaze - Of the queens, she is the youngest and prettiest, but the dumbest and possibly the weakest of the queens. The majority of the SandWings and the IceWings allied with her. Glacier helped her with everything. She is the only surviving queen but had to give up her throne to Queen Thorn, due to the situation with the Eye of Onyx, and her dislike of dying. Burn - Being the oldest and the strongest, Burn was certainly the most powerful. She used brute force to earn support, but still was not well-liked. The MudWings and SkyWings were allied with her. She died when Blister gave her dragonbite vipers. One of them bit her ankle and she died. Current Queen Queen Thorn - Thorn founded the Outclaws and was briefly mates with an animus NightWing by the name of Stonemover. They had a daughter, Sunny, one of the dragonets of destiny. When the queens were battling it out, the dragonets of destiny chose Thorn via The Eye of Onyx. That made her the queen, and she still is as of now. NightWings Past Known Queens Queen Vigilance - She was queen of the NightWings during the war with the IceWings, and a vigilant ruler in her own eyes. Queen Battlewinner - She and Morrowseer had the idea for the prophecy. During a fight with IceWings, Battlewinner got blasted down the throat by frostbreath but managed to survive because she made it into lava just in time, creating a balance. However, because she needed stay in lava in order to stay alive, she was never seen by her tribe. Battlewinner died when she crawled out of her lava cauldron to attack Starflight, Fatespeaker, and Glory. Current Queen Queen Glory - Princess Greatness decided that her tribe must bow down to Glory of the RainWings in order to keep alive. Glory is the first queen in the series to rule over two tribes - RainWings and NightWings. Most of the NightWings decided to follow King Darkstalker to the lost Night Kingdom instead in Talons of Power, but they came back and pledged their allegiance to Glory again in Darkness of Dragons. RainWings Past Known Queens In ancient times, Queen Anaconda ruled over the Rainforest kingdom, and was mentioned to be militaristic and not pacifist. Before Glory, six queens shared the throne. They were: * Magnificent, who is shown to be lazy and forgetful * Dazzling, Glory described her as eating too many papayas and mangoes * Exquisite, who loves sloths * Splendor, who was kidnapped by the NightWings and forgotten * Fruit Bat, who loves experimenting with flowers and trying to make herself smell like flowers * Grandeur, the former true queen with royalty in blood, shown to be a lot more responsible and caring Current Queen Queen Glory - A former dragonet of destiny, Glory is shown to be a very capable Queen and considerably less lazy than the former queens. SkyWings Past Known Known Queens Queen Carmine - Though she never appeared directly, she did send to her daughter, Princess Sunset, and Eagle (Darkstalker) to negotiate with Queen Lagoon over villages on their borders, which the peace negotiations failed due to Albatross causing the Royal SeaWing Massacre. Ex-Queen Scarlet - For at least 30 years, she ruled the SkyWings, even though she might have been a little psychopathic. Then, after being blasted by Glory with venom, she went missing and technically gave up the throne. She returned and attempted to reclaim the throne. Ruby challenged her and, after being turned back into Tourmaline, defeated Scarlet and eliminated her for once and for all. Current Queen Queen Ruby - Queen Scarlet's last remaining daughter. She is shown to be a much kinder Queen than Scarlet, seen as she replaced the arena with a hospital. Many SkyWings support her. She is also Tourmaline because of a pendant that Chameleon made from Darkstalker's talisman to turn her into a quieter, weaker daughter. She had formerly banished Peril from the Sky Kingdom, but then revoked her banishment after Peril helped her save Cliff and defeat Scarlet. SeaWings Past Known Queens Queen Lagoon - The Queen before Pearl and the great aunt to Pearl and Fathom. She was, along with 8 other dragons, killed in the SeaWing Royal Massacre. Queen Pearl - After her grandfather Albatross went insane and killed nine dragons in the Royal SeaWing Massacre, Pearl ascended the throne peacefully, and her first move was outlawing animus magic in the Kingdom of the Sea, which persuaded Fathom to make an oath to quit using his animus magic. Current Queen Queen Coral - For many years, Queen Coral has been the queen of the SeaWings. She doesn't have many female heirs due to them being smashed by Orca's Statue, which is one reason she still reigns. One of her daughters, Orca, did challenge her, thinking she'd win, but Coral killed Orca by accidentally impaling her with her narwhal horn strapped to her tail. Coral is also shown to be a good author and writes many scrolls, including The Lost Princess ''and ''The Tragedy of Orca. For more information, visit Queen Coral's Scrolls. Gallery QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg Scarlet by Warriordragon876.jpg GermanScarlet.png Scarlet.png Scarlets Companion (Fan-made).jpeg Scarlet.JPG Scarlet knows best.png Queen Scarlet Death.png Scarlett the Rainwing.png Queen scarlet by frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png Glory wings of fire rainwing.jpeg Sweetglory.png Interestingglory.gif Glorytherainwingwhochangescolors.gif Glory copy copy.png Glory Headshot.png Glorymds.png Gloryperilcomparison.png Glorymyfav.png Glorycoloredlineart.png Glorytherainwingdragon.png 6. Glorybringer.jpg GLORYCOVER.jpg Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif Glorybringer-0.jpg Queen Glory the Great.png Glory2.jpg Images glory.jpeg Rainbow-Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif Regal Glory~.png Glorytherainwing.png TopshotGlory.jpg Glory wallpaper 2 by warriorcats303-d78vpgs.png Glory glitter.png Glory.jpeg Glory2 (2).jpeg Glory.png Ofthreequeens.png Queensmalmylimemoop.jpg Wings of Fire the Dragon queens.jpg Queens Rights Activists.png Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Queen Coral Queen Ruby.png|Queen Ruby Queen_of_Sky.png|Queen Scarlet|link=Ex-Queen Scarlet Sandy.JPG|Queen Oasis Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|Queen Scarlet Scan 1.jpg|By Blizzard of the ice wing- "of three queens who Blister and Blaze and Burn" Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png|Burn (left) Blister (middle) Blaze (right) Queen Coral.jpg|Queen Coral DSCF3437.JPG|Drawing of Queen Glacier DSCF3433.JPG|Drawing of Queen Scarlet Dragon queens.jpg|Queen Moorhen is not included. Top left: Queen Glacier Top right: Queen Splender and Queen Glory middle: Blister Blaze Burn and Queen Battlwinner Bottom left Queen Coral Bottom left: Queen Scarlet Queen Battlewinner 2014.png|Queen Battlewinner by QueenClam Eye of Onyx.PNG|The Eye of Onyx|link=SandWing Treasure QueenThorn.png MudWingbyQueenTerra.png Queen Scarlet.png Ofthreequeens.png Queen Gloryer.jpg Kate Queen Glacier.jpg Queen Glory the Great.png QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg|By Flare QueenCoral.png Mystical coral.jpg Queen Coral and Anemone.jpg Before the accident queen battlewinner by dinosaurofwisdomm-d8ay0k5.png Battlewinner.jpg Battlewinner.png BattleWinner.jpg Gloryvs.battlewinner.jpg Queen Battlewinner.png Dragon Queens of Pyrrhia (1).jpg|Dragon Queens of Pyrrhia by RainWing Artist scarletpowah.png|Ex-Queen Scarlet, By Atlantic blisterblazeburnandonyx.PNG|Blister, Blaze and Burn, by Atlantic de:Königin fr:Reines Category:IceWing History Category:MudWing History Category:NightWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SandWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:All Tribe History Category:Dragon Royalty